Wherever It Goes
by TipsyRaconteur
Summary: Kakashi is having a boring day at the office. Sakura "helps". Things get out of hand. (Sequel to Follow Your Nose. Kakasaku.)


A/N: Hellooo! Got another little sequel for ya here. If you haven't read Follow Your Nose, you'll probably still do just find reading this, but I recommend that you read that first for the full effect. Thank you so much to mummapaintstheblues for putting this idea in my head! And thank you always to the amazing nyxako and for being the most amazing betas a girl could have.

The perfume notes mentioned in this story are borrowed from Song In D Minor by Tokyo Milk.

* * *

_8:00 a.m._

The first things Kakashi saw when he entered his office were the towering stacks of papers and folders that filled the room. There were so many stacks that it created a veritable maze just to get to his desk, which had its own array of papers, folders, and scrolls. It was an amount of work that could never be handled in a single morning.

Heaving a world-weary sigh, Kakashi let his shoulders slump. It was going to be one of those days.

It was his first day back after a two-week diplomatic trip to Suna that had been filled with a flurry of meetings and ceremonies. He'd been completely exhausted even before he'd arrived home the afternoon before, and he'd been stuck in yet another meeting until late in the evening. The hectic schedule of the last fortnight had left him completely and utterly exhausted, and despite the relatively solid night of sleep he'd had, he couldn't quite get his brain to start functioning.

He'd even slept in that morning and arrived a full two hours later than Shikamaru kept insisting on scheduling him. However, he still felt like his eyes were barely open, and he knew without the benefit of a mirror that his hair was sticking out in all directions. Stopping just inside the doorway, he shrugged out of his Hokage robe and hung it on its usual hook, managing both actions through sheer force of habit rather than the actual mental capacity to do them.

Sighing again, he shuffled blearily across his office, glad that for once that nobody was waiting for him. Maybe Shikamaru had decided to give him a break? Kakashi snorted—that was unlikely. It was more probable that there was some sort of meeting he'd forgotten about, and Shikamaru had gone in his stead.

As he approached his desk through the stacks, a familiar scent hit his nose—white orchid, orange flower, gardenia, amber—and Kakashi halted in his tracks, his sleepy eyes opening a little wider. The room seemed to get just a little bit warmer, and he resumed walking, faster this time as he beelined for his desk.

Strewn across the surface of his desk were all of the scrolls, files, and loose papers he'd left there the previous night, with the only difference being that his overflowing inbox was even more overflowing than before.

Correction—there was one other difference. Perched atop the central stack on his desk was a small folded note, and it was from this note that the enticing smell emanated. Plucking it from the desk with nimble fingers, now feeling completely and utterly awake, Kakashi carefully unfolded it, that bewitching scent filling his head, and read the one-word message that was scrawled within.

_Tonight._

Kakashi smiled.

* * *

_10:00 a.m._

It was that perfume.

In six months, Kakashi had yet to lose any of his attraction to it. Like a dog trained to salivate when a bell was rung, anytime he smelled it his pulse seemed to quicken and his body grew warmer—but it wasn't like he could just go out and buy a bottle of the stuff and huff it to his heart's content. The scent of the perfume alone could never be enough.

It had to be the scent of the perfume when _she_ wore it.

The first time Sakura had worn that perfume, he'd felt like he was having a revelation. The second time, he'd taken her right here on his desk, and the memory of her coming apart beneath him was never far when he had that scent in his nose. In the months since he'd asked her to show him her naughty side—and she'd enthusiastically complied—rather than grow bored, his hunger for her had only grown every time they were able to claim a stolen moment together.

Her appetite was as voracious as his—they'd been together many times since, sometimes in his office, sometimes in her apartment, other times in his. He'd even shown her the secret passage through Hokage Mountain that led to a hidden door in his quarters.

However, a few weeks ago she'd entered into a very busy time at the hospital that had prevented her from helping out with Hokage business, and then he'd gone on his trip to Suna. It had been nearly a month since they'd seen each other. If Kakashi was being honest with himself, there had been a growing part of him that was worried that maybe the flame between them had cooled off. Finding her note on his desk that morning had been the best thing that had happened to him in a while.

"Hokage-sama?"

Izumo's voice cut through Kakashi's reverie, and Kakashi cleared his throat with some embarrassment as he looked at him, realizing he'd been staring aimlessly off into space while Izumo had been asking a question. In the two hours since Kakashi had found Sakura's note, both Izumo and Kotetsu had come in to begin work on the epic amounts of paperwork. Kakashi had been trying to help, but his thoughts kept... distracting him. "I'm sorry, Izumo. What did you say?"

"I said, I need to know whether you want me to reschedule tonight's meeting—"

That made Kakashi perk up, and he immediately blurted, "Yes!"

Izumo faltered, still only halfway through his sentence. "—because if we don't do it tonight, we're going to have to do it Monday, and—"

"That's fine!" Kakashi insisted, interrupting again. Holding up his hands in a placating manner, he continued, "I'm still pretty wiped out from the trip. Monday is fine."

And tonight, he had other plans.

As Izumo moved away, probably to go back to his own desk and modify the schedule, the doors to Kakashi's office swung open, admitting both Sakura and Shikamaru. They were both casually chatting with each other, and as they paused and engaged Izumo and Kotetsu, Kakashi watched—but he only had eyes for Sakura.

She was dressed in one of her usual work outfits—a black skirt that fell to just above her knee and a red top beneath her white lab coat—and the sight of her, so familiar yet still somehow exciting, immediately made him feel an unusual tightening in his chest. Lately, that feeling had accompanied every thought of her that crossed his mind, and it only increased when he could watch her like this—the way she smiled, the way her coat fell back from her delicate wrist as she lifted a hand to tuck her hair back.

He was still staring like an idiot when she broke away from the group and walked toward him, stopping in front of his desk with an easy smile. It was a perfectly professional smile, but when she spoke, her tone was only for his ears, and very teasing. "Good morning, Hokage-sama."

"Don't call me that," he responded immediately and without much thought, but his tone was as soft as hers, and it took the bite out of his words. He felt his mask shift as he smiled back.

Her gaze grew a little warmer, and she murmured, "Okay, _Kakashi._"

How was she able to get his blood thundering in his ears just by saying his name? She usually only ever dropped the '-sensei' when they were alone—most often when they were tangled together and he was inside her, with her calling his name like a prayer. The thought made his mouth go dry, and when he didn't respond immediately, she grinned, clearly proud to have bested him.

For the moment.

"You're late," he finally said in a slightly louder voice, although there was still no real bite to his words.

"I had that hospital meeting this morning. It was in the schedule," Sakura said breezily as she took off her white coat and draped it over her usual chair next to his desk. "Did you forget?"

Kakashi took a quick glance at Shikamaru, Kotetsu, and Izumo, making sure that they weren't watching him, and then turned his attention back to Sakura. He let his eyes trail over her form, unable to stop himself from imagining the body beneath the fairly modest clothing that she wore—and he made sure she noticed his appraisal. Lifting his gaze back to hers, he smiled lazily and silkily replied, "I never forget about you."

He watched a rosy blush bloom on her cheeks at the suggestive tone of his voice, and was pleased with himself, as he always was when he said something that affected her. Teasing Sakura had become his favorite hobby—better even than reading Icha Icha in the sun—and he was only becoming fonder of it. Especially after she started to get really good at teasing him back.

Like now. He watched her slowly nibble at her full lower lip, knowing she didn't miss the way his eyes focused on her mouth. Smiling, she murmured, "Feeling good this morning, Hokage-sama?"

"Getting better by the moment," Kakashi responded quietly even as Kotetsu approached from Sakura's right and began to show her a budget sheet.

"I have no idea where the rest of this document is," Kotetsu was saying mournfully, and just like that Sakura was pulled away from Kakashi as she went toward a likely enough stack of folders to help Kotetsu find what he was looking for.

Kakashi attempted to return to his own work, moving papers around sluggishly and signing where appropriate, but his mind continued to wander, and more than once he caught himself looking at Sakura again. He was relieved that whatever was going on between them hadn't cooled off. After all, there was always the possibility that she just saw this as a fun, secret fling with her old sensei, and nothing more.

He couldn't deny that the secrecy of it all had its own appeal—being with her was like being in their own little world, without any of the worries of their daily lives. And the forbidden nature of what they were doing added a certain excitement to their trysts.

Deep down, however, Kakashi knew that things couldn't continue that way indefinitely. Something was going to happen—they were guaranteed to get caught eventually. The only thing that would stop that from happening would be for them to stop things now.

He wasn't sure why the thought bothered him. When Kakashi occasionally did indulge himself with a woman, he was happy to let the relationship dissipate once the initial burst of passion had worn off. The idea of that happening with Sakura, however, left him feeling unsettled. Perhaps it was just the fact that they'd already held such important roles in each other's lives before they'd become involved, but Kakashi had a hard time imagining things going back to the way they were before.

Sakura looked up and caught his eye, giving him a little smile that was meant only for him. There was that squeezing feeling in his chest again as he admitted to himself that there was another solution—they could just come clean and deal with the consequences. It sounded so easy.

And that was the thing—maybe it _was_ that easy.

Suddenly, Sakura checked the time and then moved to select a particular folder from one of the piles before making her way over to his desk. "Kakashi-sensei, do you have time to discuss the education budget now?" Without waiting for him to answer, she walked around behind the desk and placed the folder in front of him, opening it to the first page within. "I have to head back to the hospital soon, but I thought we could get this done first."

"Sure," he responded, scanning the first page of the document, intending to proceed in a professional manner. And then she leaned over, getting closer to him, and he completely lost his train of thought. The subtle scent of her perfume mixed with her own natural smell washed over him, and he was struggling to focus when he saw a little smirk on her face as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

It was clear she knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

Before Kakashi could respond, she pointed idly at the page in front of them, like she was showing him something, and in a quiet, coy voice, said, "I had an interesting dream last night."

Perking up slightly, Kakashi pulled his chair a bit closer to the desk—and to her. In the same hushed tone as her, he said, "Do tell."

"Well, I must have been missing working with you while you were gone, because we were in your office," she began in an innocent tone. Unable to stop himself, Kakashi moved his hand below the edge of the desk, letting his hand drop to slowly trace a fingertip up the smooth skin behind her knee. He watched her hold back a smile as she added in a less innocent tone, "And we were alone."

"Maa," he said in faked casual contemplation, tracing his fingers a little higher, until they reached the bottom of her thigh and the hem of her skirt. "That sounds interesting." Drawing a slow, lazy circle on her soft skin, he asked, "What were we doing?"

"Oh, I don't think that's important," she said in a louder tone, acting like she was referring to something on the page in front of them, leaning a little closer to him as she pointed to a figure further up the page. "It reminded me of something, though," she said, and this time she'd returned to that same quiet, coy timbre from before. He could see that the flush had returned to her cheeks.

"What did it remind you of?" he asked, his fingertips creeping up beneath the hem of her skirt.

She bit her lip, giving him a sultry sidelong look, but didn't answer right away. Instead, she moved to point to something on the furthest page—actually, it was a random page from his desk, one that had nothing to do with the documents she'd brought over—bringing her face in close proximity to his. He followed her finger with his eyes even as he felt the strands of her hair brush the shell of his ear, and her voice was melted sugar as she whispered, "The way you feel in my mouth."

It felt like all of the blood in Kakashi's brain abruptly decided to abandon it for parts south, and he promptly swallowed incorrectly, choked, and began coughing. Shikamaru, Izumo, and Kotetsu all looked in their direction as Sakura, eyes alight with what certainly looked like glee, patted him lightly on the back. "Are you alright, sensei? You're not getting sick, are you?"

As Kakashi coughed, she fussed over him, feeling his forehead for a temperature, the impish look in her eyes only visible to him as she continued to ask him questions in a concerned voice. Questions he, of course, couldn't answer, because he was too busy trying to clear his throat—and clear his mind of the enticing vision she'd given him of her on her knees with her mouth around him.

"I'm fine," he finally managed in a strangled voice, waving away everyone's concerned looks even as he fired a glare he didn't really mean in Sakura's direction. "Just swallowed wrong."

"I think you feel kind of warm," Sakura said, and she almost gave herself away with the way her voice crept a little bit higher, like she was trying not to giggle. Schooling her expression, she continued, "I think you need to come to the hospital for a full checkup later."

Shikamaru, who had clearly ignored Kakashi's desire that he not worry, approached the desk and said, "That's probably not a bad idea." Checking the clipboard he held, he added, "I can send him over around 2:00. Would that work for you, Sakura?"

Sakura had already straightened and moved away from the desk, taking the folder with her—the folder they had done absolutely nothing with besides point at a lot of random numbers. Placing it on one of the piles, she said, "I think that'll work. But I'd better leave now if I'm going to be on time for my shift."

"I really don't need a checkup," Kakashi insisted distractedly, mentally trying to will the half-erection he still had to go away. He really hoped he didn't need to stand up soon.

"I insist," Sakura said firmly. Turning so that her back was to the others, she gave him a devilish smile and added, "I plan on thoroughly examining you myself."

And just like that, his dick was getting hard again. Kakashi kind of wanted to kill her—or maybe just kill everyone else in the room so he could show her what she did to him. Instead, he just smiled his usual happy-eyed smile and said, "Guess I can't say no, then."

"See you at 2:00," Sakura said, before adding to the room at large, "I'll see all of you later." She favored them all with a sweet smile whose innocence Kakashi knew to be an _absolute _lie before going to grab her coat.

"It's time for you to prepare for your twelve o'clock meeting," Shikamaru was telling him, and Kakashi tore his eyes away from Sakura—but he didn't stand up for a while.

* * *

_2:00 p.m._

Kakashi was not pleased.

"Hokage-sama, if you could remove your robe, your flak vest, and your outer shirt, please," a matronly nurse was asking him, and with a quiet sigh he began to remove said items.

He'd arrived at the hospital on time for his appointment, which was undoubtedly a first. But he'd been practically slavering after he'd seen Sakura in his office earlier, and he'd come to the hospital with the full intention of getting her alone in the examination room and showing her exactly how much he enjoyed all the way she'd been teasing him.

Then he'd arrived, and the nurse had shown him to an examination room—and hadn't left. Sure, she'd disappeared behind the curtain while he removed his shirt and vest, but he could hear her puttering around on the other side of it. Folding his shirt and placing it and his vest on top of his robe at the end of the examination table, Kakashi resigned himself to an uncomfortable examination by a somewhat grumpy-looking nurse. Lifting himself up on the table, he sat in his masked undershirt and pants, trying not to pout.

The door to the hall swung open and Sakura swept in, calling out, "I'm so sorry I'm late, Kakashi-sensei! I—oh!" Sakura startled as she nearly bumped into the nurse. "Reiko, what are you doing here?"

Reiko looked at her strangely. "A nurse is always present for examinations under the new protocol. You know that."

"Yes, but I thought there weren't any nurses available right now," Sakura said disappointedly, and Kakashi winced a little. She wasn't being very subtle.

"Well, no, but when we saw that the Rokudaime was coming, we cancelled another examination so that I could be here," Reiko responded. "Is there a problem?" she added, a bit of suspicion creeping into her voice.

Sakura recovered quickly, giving Reiko a winning smile and replying, "Of course not! Thank you for making yourself available." Turning away from her, Sakura faced Kakashi, and mouthed _sorry_.

There was nothing he could do, so Kakashi just gave her rueful smile in return.

Settling into professional mode, Sakura began to ask him the usual questions about his health. Since the flimsy ruse that had gotten him there was that he seemed to be coming down with something, she asked him about his recent appetite, whether he'd been coughing or feeling feverish. Kakashi gave his answers with a tone of polite boredom, his eyes wandering to look out the window. He'd just been thinking about whether he could grab a quick nap on the roof before Shikamaru found him when he felt a light touch on his knee.

He turned his head to see Sakura looking at him expectantly as she said, "I'm going to examine you now. Okay?"

She was close to him now—close enough for him to smell that damned enticing perfume—and he nodded, leaning forward slightly.

Sakura placed a thermometer, a blood pressure gauge, and a stethoscope on the table beside him. Turning her head, she called out, "Reiko, can you take notes while I examine him, please?"

Reiko nodded and walked over to the counter where Kakashi's file was—which just so happened to be behind the half-pulled curtain. Sakura turned back to him, and this time her professional smile had turned into something slightly more devious.

Kakashi was surprised that Nurse Reiko had disappeared behind the curtain so readily, but he supposed that she'd intuited he wasn't comfortable removing his mask in front of her. Maybe that meant that she wouldn't come back around the curtain until the examination was done.

Wasn't _that _interesting.

"I'm going to begin by taking your temperature," Sakura announced, reaching up to pull down his mask. "Open your mouth, please," she said, pressing a button on her thermometer and eliciting a loud beep. However, when he complied, she ignored him, placing the thermometer back on the table and then nuzzling into his newly bared neck. Kakashi closed his eyes, his hands finding her waist as he felt her hot mouth on the skin just below the corner of his jaw. When she let her teeth graze him and then laved the spot with her tongue, he struggled to swallow what would've been a moan if they'd been alone.

Some small part of his brain reminded him that what they were doing was extremely likely to get them caught, but the rest of him promptly told it to shut up. He pulled her closer, and she broke from his neck long enough to somewhat breathily say, "His glands feel healthy and normal," for the benefit of Reiko on the other side of the curtain. He was already smoothing one of his palms around and up over her stomach, cupping one of her breasts as he leaned in to bring his mouth close to hers, their lips barely brushing.

She moved her hands to his shoulders, and then quickly up to his hair, her fingers burying themselves in the messy strands before tightening almost to the point of pain. Still not giving her what she wanted, Kakashi kept his lips just a whisper away from hers, his fingers finding her nipple through her top and flimsy bra and pinching lightly.

Arching her back, Sakura parted her lips. Before any sound could come out, Kakashi finally kissed her, tilting his head to deepen it almost immediately, letting his tongue sweep over her full lower lip. The hand he'd left still at her waist began to move, sliding down over her hip and down to the hem of her skirt.

Sakura's hands weren't idle, either. They'd slid down from his hair to his shoulders, sliding down over the cloth-covered panes of his chest as she kissed him eagerly, albeit quietly. He heard and felt a shaky rush of air puff out of her nose as his hand moved under her skirt and between her thighs, creeping upwards as his tongue stroked hers. One of her hands fumbled to the side of him, grasping for the blood pressure gauge that she'd brought with her.

Kakashi smiled against her mouth. She was still thinking clearly enough to keep up the ruse—he couldn't have that.

The thermometer beeped again, and pulling back slightly to break their kiss, Sakura cleared her throat and said, "Temperature is 98.8 degrees. Checking blood pressure now." She began pumping the little bulb that would've tightened the cuff around his arm, had he actually been wearing it—and then, as his fingers brushed against the hem of her panties, she let out a little "Mmm."

If Reiko came around the curtain right now, she'd be shocked at the sight of them pressed close to one another, Sakura's skirt bunched around Kakashi's wrist, his other hand still cupping her breast. They were really pushing the limit of what they could get away with.

Kakashi couldn't bring himself to care even a little bit.

Biting her lip, Sakura dropped her head to rest her forehead on his shoulder, and Kakashi moved his hand from her chest to her hip, holding her close to him as the fingers of his other hand slowly stroked over the slip of silk between her legs. He could feel through the thin fabric that she was already getting wet, and he couldn't stop himself from tugging the fabric to the side and sliding a fingertip over her slick folds.

Sakura let out a shaky sigh against his shoulder, clearly trying to control herself. Bringing his mouth close to her ear, Kakashi murmured, "Blood pressure," reminding her of what she was supposed to be doing, even as the pad of his finger moved a little higher, brushing against her clit.

Clearing her throat, Sakura said in an admirably steady, albeit somewhat higher, voice, "Blood pressure is normal at 115 over 75."

"Good girl," he whispered huskily into her hair. Fuck, he was hard—something Sakura discovered for herself as she ran her hand down his chest to cup his cock through his pants, squeezing lightly. Kakashi held back the growl he wanted to let out, instead catching her earlobe between his lips and giving it a light suck before murmuring, "What's next?"

Before she could answer, he moved his hand just a little lower and began to tease at her entrance with his finger. He heard a little whimper die in her throat and she seemed to struggle for a moment before she clearly announced, "His heart and lungs sound good. I'm going to palpate his abdomen to feel for any abnormalities."

If he hadn't been so turned on, Kakashi would've laughed as Sakura 'palpated' him by sliding her hand up the length of his cloth-covered manhood, running the cup of her palm over its head. Her bold, hungry hand had just moved to creep beneath his waistband when they both heard a step behind the curtain.

For a brief, terrifying moment they both froze, and then the spell was broken. They were both jerking away from each other with lightning speed. Kakashi pulled up his mask and draped an arm over his lap, Sakura quickly smoothed out her skirt, and they both managed to don calm expressions right as Reiko came around the curtain, holding her pen aloft.

"My pen ran out of ink," Reiko announced, apparently completely oblivious to the tension in the room. "I'll be right back." With that, she turned on her heel and left the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

The second the door was closed, Kakashi shot out a hand, grabbing Sakura by the waist and pulling her roughly to him as he yanked down his mask again. "You're killing me," he growled before his mouth crashed down on hers, his other hand finding her hip and pulling her up against his obvious arousal.

Sakura whimpered against his lips, throwing her arms around his neck as she pressed against him. Not content to only devour her mouth, Kakashi dragged open-mouthed kisses down her jaw and neck, his teeth grazing her sensitive skin. The little sound of pleasure that she made as he bit her made him grow impossibly harder, and feeling a little out of breath, he gritted out, "If we keep doing this, I'm going to fuck you right here."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Sakura whispered, arching against him as he sucked on the spot that he'd just bitten, making her let out a soft moan.

"Both," he gritted out, turning his face into her hair to smell her enticing scent.

They both heard the sound of Reiko talking to someone behind the door, and for the second time yanked themselves away from each other. Sakura paused long enough to pull his mask up for him as he adjusted himself so that his erection wasn't so obvious in his pants.

"When are you going to be done with work tonight?" Sakura asked him quickly in a hushed voice.

"I'm going to be home at 7:30." Finished with his pants, Kakashi followed a random whim and lifted her hand to his masked mouth, placing a kiss on her knuckles as he said in a markedly darker voice, "Be ready."

He dropped her hand just as the handle turned on the door, and by the time Reiko had entered the room, they had both reestablished a respectable distance between themselves.

"Thank you," Sakura said briskly, plucking the pen out of Reiko's hand with a bright smile. "I'll jot everything else down—I'm done with my examination."

"Oh," Reiko responded, blinking. "Okay."

Kakashi, meanwhile, had been quickly shrugging back into his outer shirt, and then his flak vest. He reached for his robe before sliding off the table, just to make sure he had something to hold in front of his... excitement.

Thankfully, Sakura was keeping Reiko busy. "It's clear that my worries about the Hokage being sick are unfounded, so I don't see any reason to continue with a full examination," she was explaining as she walked toward the file on the counter.

Throwing on his cloak—and tugging it closed—Kakashi gave both women an eye-creasing smile and said, "Thank you, ladies. I'm afraid I have business to return to."

Reiko turned and gave him a polite smile as she said, "Have a good day, Hokage-sama." Behind her, Sakura gave him an impish wink.

Knowing that he only had another four and a half hours before they would be home and he could finally have his way with her, Kakashi kept his smile as he swept out of the room and made his way back to the Hokage tower. He made a mental note to send a messenger to Sakura later with the key to his quarters.

As he left, he couldn't help but think of the way he'd called it "home"—almost as if it were her home, too. But in that moment, it only gave him a rush of sudden warmth that he decided not to inspect too closely.

Yet.

* * *

_5:00 p.m._

The meetings that took place for the rest of the day nearly bored Kakashi out of his skull. Moving from his office to various conference rooms and back left him feeling like little more than a piece on a shogi board, and by the time 5:00 rolled around, he'd lost all of the excitement he'd had earlier to the steady monotony of work.

That was, of course, until he walked back into his office after a particularly trying meeting to smell _that smell _lingering around his desk. As Kotetsu and Izumo began peppering him with questions, he walked towards the desk, following the enticing scent. Sinking into his chair, his eyes homed in on the particular drawer in the lower right corner that the scent was emanating from. Leaning forward, he tugged it open.

Immediately, his sensitive nose was met with the distinct smell of Sakura. Laying on top of the loose files in the drawer was a pair of very tiny, very silky, very _pink _panties—with a little bow on top. And from the way he could scent her arousal laced with the notes of her perfume, Kakashi knew they were the pair she'd been wearing earlier that day.

"Hokage-sama?" Izumo asked from directly in front of his desk.

Jerking his head up, Kakashi quickly slammed the door shut, coughing to hide his awkwardness before asking, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

But he barely even listened to the answer, choosing instead to mentally begin making a long, detailed list of what he was going to do to Sakura that evening.

* * *

_7:27 p.m._

Kakashi's breath came a little more quickly than usual as he raced through the secret entrance to the Hokage Residence that lay secreted inside the left nostril of the Shodai on Hokage Mountain. He felt no small surge of pride for managing to be early for his rendezvous with Sakura, and only quickened his pace as he approached the door. Although he'd never before had occasion to want to kick in his own door, he was sorely tempted to now. If Sakura wasn't waiting for him, he was going to hunt her down like a ravening wolf.

Deciding he didn't want to have to explain to Shikamaru why he needed a new door, he opened the door the normal way and stepped through, kicking the it shut behind him and blinking as his eyes adjusted to the dimmer light within.

There was only the faintest of fading daylight coming in through the window, so the main source of illumination in the darkened living room was the light falling through the open doorway to his bedroom. The path of light it left was littered with pieces of clothing.

Beneath his mask, Kakashi grinned.

Taking his time, he slowly kicked off his sandals, nudging them to the side of the doorway to sit beside Sakura's. Shrugging off his Hokage robe, he let it drop carelessly to the floor, where it easily engulfed her discarded lab coat. Taking a few slow steps forward on bare feet, Kakashi soon let his weapons pouch, flak jacket, and outer shirt fall to the floor as well, joining Sakura's top and skirt. Reaching his doorway, he fingered the silky bra that hung from his doorknob and smirked.

Lifting his hand, he slowly pushed the door the rest of the way open and stared at the sight before him.

A very naked Sakura lay sprawled on his bed. She was stretched out on the worn shuriken bedspread he'd brought with him when he'd become Hokage, and it had never looked so good. Kakashi drank in the sight of her, letting his eyes travel up the length of her smooth legs, over her hips and stomach, past the perfection that was her breasts, and finally up to her face. She was watching him with the smile of a cat who'd just eaten the canary. The fact that she was also slowly running her hands over her breasts made what had started as a half-erection immediately become a full-blown one.

"Welcome home," she purred as one hand smoothed down over the flat expanse of her stomach, the other still cupping her breast as she looked at him from beneath dusky pink lashes.

Without answering immediately, Kakashi grabbed the hem of his masked undershirt, pulling it slowly over his head and letting it drop to the floor before prowling toward the foot of the bed. Sakura watched him with hungry eyes, letting out a pleased hum as she slowly pinched her nipple between her fingers.

"So," he began in a voice that was too husky to be conversational, too teasing to be stern, watching her with a gaze as hungry as her own, "You've been teasing me all day, and now look at yourself—you're all worked up."

As he spoke, he unfastened his pants, watching how her eyes followed the trail of silver hair that disappeared below his waistband. Giving her what she wanted, he pulled his pants and boxer briefs completely off. When he straightened, he took his cock into his hand, stroking it slowly. Sakura bit her lip.

Writhing slightly on the bed, she parted her legs a little as she whispered, "Are you telling me you're not?" The hand that had been wandering over her stomach moved lower. When her finger brushed over her clit and she gave a little gasp.

Kakashi's muscles tensed and then released as he fought the urge to jump her. Instead he lazily caressed his cock again, licking his lips as he watched her. When his eyes rose back to her face, she was watching his mouth with her lips parted. Her finger moved against her clit with more intent this time, and he watched her eyes trail down his body until they were focused on his slowly stroking hand. Her finger began to move with more purpose over her clit.

"See, look," she said breathily, "You're just as turned on as I am." Her other hand moved away from her breast and slid down her body to join its mate. It began to slowly slide up the inside of her thigh before her fingers began to tease at her entrance. She met his eyes again, her own holding a distinct challenge.

Kakashi tried to stop himself, he really did. In the game of who would break down and touch the other first, Kakashi always wanted to be the winner—but he seldom was. Having Sakura that close to him, her hands sliding over her smooth skin and her scent filling the air, was something he was not equipped to resist.

"You know…" he began with feigned casualness, as his free hand darted out to catch her ankle and pull her roughly toward him. She made a little amused noise of surprise. In moments he was above her, taking both of her wrists and pinning them beside her head, his knee pressing her legs open further to make room for him. Even though desire was thundering through him, he kept his voice silky and teasing—just the way he knew she liked it—as he looked down at her. "I don't think you get to touch yourself. You've been very bad today."

That devious smile that he was becoming so fond of curled her lips, and she arched up toward him, making his cock slide against the soft skin of her lower abdomen. She wasn't quite able to get close enough to kiss him, her sweet breath curling against his lips as she murmured, "I thought you said I was a good girl."

Kakashi knew his smile was as devious as hers. Moving her hands higher, he gathered her wrists into one hand that he kept braced above her head, growing more heated merely from the sight of her pinned down beneath him. His other hand came up to cup her face as she let herself relax back into the bedspread. She parted her lips as he ran his thumb over them. When she took it into her mouth and swirled her tongue over it, he rumbled, "Do you like being my good girl?"

Pulling his thumb from her mouth, he slowly ran its slick pad over the nipple she'd neglected. Sakura's voice was breathy as she whispered, _"Yes."_

Kakashi's smile grew hungrier. The hand that wasn't pinning her down trailed down her body, fingers skimming over her stomach and past her hips before sliding down the length of her thigh. A shaky breath left Sakura as his fingers came around to the inside of her thigh and began to trace higher.

He expected her to be wet for him, and not for the first time that day—but he was still pleasantly surprised to find her practically dripping. She _was _a good girl. Dipping a finger in her slickness, he traced it up and around her clit, not quite touching her where she needed it the most.

Licking her lips, Sakura pulled slightly against his restraining hand, clearly wanting him to kiss her as she whimpered, "Kakashi, please."

He finally gave her the kiss she craved. It was tender at first, but then he pushed her lips open with his own so that he could have her tongue, his slippery finger finally shifting to rub a slow circle against her clit. Sakura hummed against his lips, sucking softly on his tongue, making his cock throb with answering need. His whole body was tense with the urge to fuck her, but first he was going to show her exactly what he'd been thinking about doing to her all day.

Breaking away from her lips, he dragged his mouth down her neck like he had in the hospital, grazing her sensitive skin with his teeth before sucking on it. The shaky breath that she released into the still room was the only encouragement he needed to continue. He replaced the finger on her clit with his thumb, his hand sliding lower to allow him to use his fingers to tease her entrance. As he slowly stroked a finger into her, he continued to kiss lower, tasting her skin as he went, his head filled with her scent.

When he reached the hollow between her breasts, he closed his eyes, breathing her in, the hand around her wrists relaxing as it trailed down her arm toward her chest. She was so lost in sensation that her arms stayed draped above her head, her eyes shuttered as she watched him take one breast into his hand as he engulfed the other with his mouth, teasing her nipple with his tongue and teeth. As she whimpered enticingly beneath him, he took his time in moving his mouth to her other nipple, and all the while his right hand was slowly, torturously fingering her drenched folds.

He watched her, gorgeous beneath him with her eyes fluttering closed and rosy lips parted, as he released her nipple from his mouth and lowered himself further. He didn't take his eyes off of her as he slid his fingers out of her, spreading her open so that his breath could roll over her sensitive flesh, making her whimper quietly with need. When he finally closed his mouth over her, her eyes snapped open and she moaned.

He could feel his pulse thundering through his body as he devoured her, watching her fall apart. Her chest rose and fell with her quickened breath, and the little whimpers and moans she made as he took her clit into his mouth and began to suck were almost more than he could handle. He wouldn't be able to control himself much longer. He knew she didn't want him to.

As he teased her mercilessly with his tongue, he slid a finger back into her, and then another, slowly stroking. Soon she was panting, and he was relentless, driving her higher and higher with his wickedly talented hands and mouth.

When her thighs began to tremble, he pulled away from her slowly, smirking proudly at her plaintive mewl of disappointment. He knew how close she was, and he continued to tease her with his fingers as he kissed her thigh, wiping his mouth on her soft skin. Moving back up her body, he looped her leg over his free arm, keeping her spread for him.

"Kakashi, please," she whispered again, just the way _he_ liked it, her hips moving toward him as he pulled his hand away from her folds, taking his cock and rubbing it against her instead. Her skin was glowing with perspiration, her breath quick.

Leaning down, he kissed her, letting his lips linger as the head of his cock pressed against her clit, sliding against her fevered skin. Her hands came alive, running through his hair and sliding down his back, her fingers digging into his muscles. "Tell me what you want," he breathed against her mouth.

"Kakashi," she whined softly, although he knew she liked this part as much as he did.

He stroked his cock slowly, moving it down to press just slightly at her entrance. "Tell me."

She rolled her hips slightly toward him, putting herself in the perfect position for him to press into her, although he still held back. Looking at him with those big green eyes, she bit her lip and then purred, "I want you to fuck me." And then her eyelashes lowered, her eyes darkening as she added, "_Hard."_

That was it for him. The buildup of the entire day, the way her scent hadn't left his nose since that morning, the little noises she'd tried to suppress in the examination room, the huskiness of her voice as she writhed beneath him—it was finally too much, and he drove into her, pinning her leg back to her chest as she cried out.

He knew she was already close, so close, slick and hot around him and throbbing with need. The way she sheathed him so perfectly just made him want her more, his hips snapping forward as he set up a rhythm that was designed to make her lose herself. Sakura threw back her head as she finally got what she'd been begging him for.

They fucked each other desperately, panting, their hands clinging to each other. Every time she moaned his name it just made him drive into her harder. He pulled back just enough to find her clit, tormenting her with tight little circles of his thumb as he whispered commands for her to come for him.

With a gasp, Sakura arched off the bed, her body going taut as her orgasm ripped through her, her nails sinking into his shoulders. Kakashi gritted his teeth as she clenched around him, her body shuddering against his, and he didn't stop for a moment, fighting the urge to let go as she came apart beneath him. But he would be damned if he was going to stop here.

As she began to come down, moaning softly, he slowed to a crawl, pulling his hand away from her clit and leaning forward to press a slow kiss to the corner of her mouth as she panted. Slowly grinding against her, he took her in: flushed cheeks and full lips, green eyes cloudy and filled with sated lust. The sight of her, and the slow teasing strokes he was giving her, only propelled him higher, and his skin felt too tight, like he could explode at any moment.

He didn't let her recover for long. His hands were hungry for her again, and her breast fit in his hand like it was made to be there. The little whine she made in his ear when he rolled her nipple between his fingers made his cock twitch inside her. Everything in him was telling him to thrust, to take what was his, but he still held back—when he finally lost himself, he was going to take her with him.

As if she could read his mind, Sakura slid her hands from her shoulders up into his hair as she rolled her hips into his and moaned, "More." Fisting her hands in his wild hair, she pulled him down until her mouth was brushing his and whispered, "I want you to lose control." And then she lowered her head and sank her teeth into his neck.

He growled, snapping his hips into hers at the burst of pleasure-pain. His pulse was a freight train in his ears as he finally stopped holding back. Without thought he was pulling himself off of her, dropping the leg he'd been holding abruptly as he slid out of her. She was in the beginning of a pout when he grabbed her by the waist and yanked her up, flipping her over, surprising a giggle out of her. She caught on quickly; getting her knees under her, she leaned forward, arching her back as she fired a daring, wanton look over her shoulder at him.

He didn't tease her anymore. One hand between her shoulder blades, pressing her gently down, he used the other to line his cock up to her entrance. In one move he thrust into her, letting out a clipped groan as he began to fuck her again, the sound of their bodies slapping against each other filling the room.

Sakura's hands fisted in his shuriken bedspread, her face contorted with pleasure, just as he knew his was. The keening noises she made just made his blood pump harder. He was rough with her, just enough to let her know that he meant it, one hand an iron grip on her hip, the other sliding to run through the damp pink strands at the nape of her neck. She followed his touch, pushing herself up and arching her back, letting him go even deeper. He knew from experience that it wouldn't take much to make her come again, and he knew that this time he would follow her.

Her legs began to shake beneath her, and Kakashi could feel the strain in his own tight muscles as his own orgasm built. Bending so that his chest was brushing her back, he braced his hand next to hers, his other hand leaving her hair to snake around her waist, and then down between her legs. When he found her clit she keened again, whimpering, "I'm so close," in a voice as desperate as he felt.

The way she pulsed around him, the sounds she was making, the scent of her in his head, they all combined to push him past the point of teasing and dirty talk. He let out a wordless growl in her ear, thrusting ruthlessly into her as his whole body coiled tighter, tighter.

With a gasping cry Sakura threw her head back against his shoulder, arching against him as her body went rigid with her second climax. A groan ripped from Kakashi's throat as she dragged him after her, and his thrusts grew hard and ragged as he propelled them both through the orgasms they'd both been craving all day. She throbbed around him as he released into her heated grip, both of his hands grasping her by a bruising hold on her hips.

As she began to come down, Sakura let herself fall onto the bed, tremors going through her lithe frame. Kakashi pulled out of her as she rested against the mattress, panting, and braced himself above her for another moment before he finally slumped bonelessly to his side next to her.

After a long moment of them both panting, Kakashi slid his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, curling around her. For the first time that day, he felt completely sated, like he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

Rolling to her side so that her back was pressed to his chest, Sakura hummed in satisfaction, laying her arms over his as he nuzzled into her hair. Her voice was soft and a little sleepy as she said, "That was amazing."

His voice was muffled by her hair as he mumbled, "I'm a little insulted that you can talk right now."

She giggled lazily, worming around in his arms until she faced him, kissing the corner of his mouth as she assured him, "If it makes you feel better, I don't think I'll be able to walk for a while."

He smiled smugly at her, his eyelids heavy. "That does make me feel better."

He let his forehead rest against hers, and they both lapsed into silence, letting their respective pulses calm. Kakashi was just beginning to feel sleep tugging him down when Sakura shifted in his arms. When he opened his eyes, he saw her apologetic look as she said, "I should probably get going if I'm going to wake up for my early shift tomorrow."

He frowned, tugging her closer and hooking his chin over her shoulder. "Fuck waking up."

Sakura laughed a little as she protested, "You have an early day at work tomorrow, too. Shikamaru's going to get angry with you if you're late again."

Sakura pushed a little at his chest, but he not only refused to loosen his grip, he threw one of his legs over hers, too, locking her down. "Fuck work," he said emphatically. And then: "Stay here."

Kakashi felt Sakura tense slightly in his arms, and when he pulled his head back to look at her, she was staring at him with a peculiar look in her eyes, the post-sex flush in her cheeks darkening slightly. He knew why, but he still said, "What?"

She seemed a little shy as she looked down, her tone hedging as she said, "Well... we've come pretty close to getting caught a few times. If I start spending the night here, there's no way your ANBU detail isn't going to find out."

Kakashi considered her for a moment—her downcast eyes, the way her teeth were worrying at her lower lip. Loosening one of his arms from her waist, he reached up and put a finger beneath her chin, making her look at him. That tightness had returned to his chest. "So? What's the worst that could happen?"

"You're the Hokage!" Sakura blurted, sputtering. "I was one of your students. It would be a huge scandal. They might even fire you."

Blinking, he sat up, suddenly excited. "Do you really think they'd fire me? Maybe this is an even better idea than I'd thought."

Using only her considerable natural strength, Sakura pulled him back down, laughing. "Stop trying to get out of work."

The tightness that had been building in his chest began to lessen at the sound of her laughing, and he smiled a little as he let his head hit the pillow beside hers. Summoning up the last of his courage, he repeated, "Stay here."

She had that look again—the shy but excited look that he'd first really seen when she'd begun wearing all those perfumes to his office and begging him to notice. The one that he found so enticing. "Kakashi, what do you want out of all of this?"

And there it was. She'd finally asked the question both of them had been dancing around for months. Kakashi thought he'd used up all of his courage already, but to his surprise, this part was easy.

"I just want to be where you are," he said simply.

Sakura's eyes warmed as she stared at him, and the look he saw in them was one even an idiot like him could recognize was something a lot stronger than lust. Dipping his head, he placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips, letting his own tell her the things he wasn't ready to say yet.

When he finally pulled back, he smiled at her, his chest filled with a new warmth. "So, you'll stay?"

Beaming, she nodded enthusiastically—and then paused, looking down between her legs. "I need a towel, though."

Accepting his job as towel fetcher, Kakashi unwound himself from around her and rolled over to get out of bed. Pausing, he tossed over his shoulder, "I still want to brainstorm this 'me getting fired' idea. I feel like there's something there." Then he stood and went to get them both a towel, listening to the sound of her giggling behind him and marveling over how much that sound had begun to mean to him.

And if it also made him realize that his apartment suddenly felt like much more of a home, well—he was okay with that.


End file.
